Life's Not a Catchy Story Title
by CircleKay
Summary: Response to Challenge #5273 on Twisting the Hellmouth -Buffy is Daniel's younger sister. When their parents were killed they were put into the system and separated. After years apart they find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Not a Catchy Story Title!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or Brad Wright or Jonathan Glassner, or Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer or anyone else who earns hard earned money by creating anything you find familiar in this story. I create this work of fiction solely for entertainment purposes and to have some fun in my free time.**

_Response to Challenge #5273 Long Lost Sister_

_Buffy is Daniel's younger sister. When their parents were killed they were put into the system and separated. After years apart they find each other again._

_For the purposes of this response to Challenge #5273, I've messed with Buffy's age a bit, instead of being born in 1981, she will be born in 1975. This will make her 10 years younger than Daniel. This story also takes place after season 7 or Buffy and during Season 7 of Stargate SG-1._

**Chapter 1 - **_"Life is pain, anyone who says differently is selling something."_

"Do you see the problem I'm in? How am I supposed to get a passport if I need ID, and clearly I don't have any? I've never had a passport before and they wouldn't let me have a driver's licence. I don't even have my birth certificate. The incident in Sunnydale happened so fast, there's wasn't much time to search the house to see where my mother had stashed things in the house."

Buffy Summers sat in an office of sorts, trying to get her life situated again. All she wanted was a passport so that she could go to Europe; go off to the land of Giles where said person had a nifty castle waiting, where most of the called Slayers were already undergoing their training. And Buffy, well, she was still stuck in Los Angeles.

"I understand your situation Miss Summers. Which is why were are having this appointment. I've been trying to track down a copy of your birth certificate to verify your identity. I've checked every hospital in the city for some record of your birth and have come up with nothing. Are you sure that you were born in LA?" Ms. Monroe was a nice city hall worker person that had been trying her best to help Buffy get everything in order. Buffy didn't even have proof of her Social Security number and had to call Dawn to ask if she remembered what is was, which thankfully Dawn inherited the capacity to remember trivial numbers as well as in talents with languages.

"Positive, unless of course my mother was keeping something from me." Buffy quipped. Ms. Monroe bit her bottom lip, as if trying to decide whether to divulge some kind of information. Buffy caught this and eyed her careful. "You found _something_, didn't you?"

"Well, as well as checking the hospitals, I also checked our records here. I found something with reference to your parents, Joyce and Hank Summer. I found their marriage certificate and also an application to be foster parents." Ms. Monroe handed Buffy a set of papers from across the table for her to look at. "With that to go on, I found the paper work that put you in the care of your mother and father."

"Are you trying to tell me that my mother and father are not my biological mother and father?" Buffy asked her with disbelief.

"Sorry, I wish I had less awkward news. I'll have to dig some more to get your birth certificate. But I have to ask, are you interested to know anything about your birth parents? I can just get what we need and go no further if that is what you want."

Buffy thought about it for the few moments she was allotted before she decided the silence was too weird. As much as she loved her mother, Buffy always felt like she couldn't connect with her. Not in a way that she really needed. Maybe if would be enough just to know the entire truth. Buffy had no intention of wigging them out by showing up on their doorstep saying 'Hey, I'm the daughter you never wanted.'

"Nah, go ahead. Curiosity won't kill me, last I checked I wasn't a cat." Buffy shrugged off an answer.

"Okay then. But I have to warn you. I didn't find any adoption papers. If I don't find any, where ever I find your birth certificate, we'll have to use the family name that is on the certificate. Legally anyway."

Buffy had slightly mixed feelings about that possibility.

* * *

A week later, Buffy found herself back in Ms. Monroe's office. Apparently finding all the puzzle pieces had been easier than expected. Buffy had spent the last week trying to keep herself busy, to not think about the whole situation until she had to. Thankfully there had been a slight mini-apocalypse back in Cleveland that Faith called her in for help. It was almost easy with a small army of Slayer. Even Willow teleported from wherever she was to help. Buffy was glad to catch up with one of her best friends. Buffy told her everything that was happening with the whole foster child thing and the quest for her birth certificate. Willow had even offered to do some deep digger herself when she got the chance.

"Good afternoon Buffy, how are you today?" Ms. Monroe, or Abby as they were now on first name basis, asked.

"I've got butterflies, it's all a bit weird still." Buffy admitted.

"Understandable. So shall we just rip the band-aid off so to speak?" Buffy nodded in agreement. "So, it looks like Hank and Joyce Summers were your legal guardians but you were never officially adopted by them. You're birth parents were Melburn and Claire Jackson from New York City."

"What do you mean 'were'?" Buffy caught the word and it felt like someone was gripping her throat.

"I'm sorry to say that a death certificate was issued for your birth parents about six months after you were born. They worked at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and there was an accident with one of the exhibits. I wish I had better news for you Buffy. I did find something about a sibling, a brother Daniel who's about ten years your senior. I haven't been able to find any current information about him. We can however continue on with getting your identification in order, your passport and perhaps even your licence."

Buffy was mulling over the information in her head. She was relieved that there would be no awkward long lost daughter scenario. The long lost sibling scenario however had different prospects. She had never been anyone's little sister.

* * *

Buffy found herself in Cleveland once again. She was just waiting for her passport to come in the mail, so she had it sent to the Cleveland Slayer House. In the meantime, Buffy helped some of the Sunny-D Slayerettes that were stationed in Cleveland with some extra training along with Faith. These Slayers were to be in charge of their own factions around various locations around the world.

Buffy was sitting at the kitchen island of the massive house, and oddly silent kitchen of an oddly silent house. Most of the girls were occupied with one thing or another, which helped with the sanity level.

"Hey Buffy." Willow walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, visiting with Kennedy are we?" Buffy raised an eyebrow at the red head in jest.

"I never kiss and tell." Willow said sternly with her resolve face, but playing at the same time.

Buffy's first thought was that she might kiss and turn into Warren, but she knew better. Touchy subjects were off limits. "I'm glad you're here actually. I need your help with some research. Family related, apparently I have an older brother. There's just no record of where he is at the moment."

Willow sat down at the island with Buffy, a real serious face on. "What about your birth parents?"

"Dead, like the reason I went into foster care dead." Buffy replied, "The while situation is so weird. With all we deal with, all we've dealt with, life just throws another hard ball at you."

"Curve ball." Willow corrected.

"Huh?" Buffy was puzzled obviously not getting the reference.

"Never mind, so does this brother of yours have a name?" Willow asked ready to be research girl mode. "And it might help if I had other information to." With a wave of her hand, Willow had her laptop in front of her.

"Okay, so my brother's name is Daniel Jackson, parents Melburn and Claire, same last name. Um, New York City...do you need anything else?"

"Nope, I can start with that. At least weird names run in the family. I mean...Melburn?" Willow giggled.

"You're one to talk _Willow_...what's your dad's name again? Buffy teased right back.

"Hey, I get mocking privileges because of that. Now, let me work."

* * *

Nothing was out of the ordinary that SG-1 be called for a briefing randomly. Each of the team members could tell that something was up, they just didn't know what. The team was still in the process of getting use to being together again. It was only just a few months before that SG-1 found Daniel on Vis Uban, after descending from that special higher plane of existence. Daniel was still trying to piece together parts of his memories from his ascension and even some events that happened a long time ago while he was still alive. The other members of the team were happy to have Daniel alive again. Each one of them missed the Archaeologist in their own little way. And even though Jonas Quinn worked well with SG-1, there was nothing like the team dynamics the original team had.

General Hammond walked into the briefing room from his office. "SG-1, it would seem that we may have a breach of security. Someone has been looking deeply into Dr. Jackson's personnel files. So far they haven't found anything about the Stargate program, but if whoever they are has managed to track you here then it could potentially go further than we like."

"Do we know where this breach is coming from?" Major Samantha Carter asked.

"As far as we know, somewhere in Ohio. I'm ordering you SG-1 to get to the bottom of this. It may be nothing, but we can't be too sure. Dismissed." General Hammond excused himself from the room.

Colonel Jack O'Neill turned to his good friend Daniel, giving him a questionable look, "Daniel?"

Daniel gave him a look right back, equally puzzled. "Jack?"

"Any admires you forgot to mention?"

"Don't know Jack, I've been dead for a year or so." Daniel replied.

"Had to ask, with having to investigate and all. Carter?" Jack turned to his second in command.

"I'll see if I can pull more information on the trace, Sir." Carter replied as she got up to go do her job.

Daniel remained seated, thinking to himself more than anything. He felt like he was missing something, he just didn't know what.

* * *

**A/N: Well, tell me what you think so far. Reviews are a must, they motivate me to write more. And I also like to know your opinions and stuff. I love Stargate SG-1 and Buffy, so I hope you enjoy them both as well. (In fact I'm watch Stargate as I type...lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

bDisclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon who created Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Brad Wright or Jonathan Glassner, or Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer or anyone else who earns hard earned money by creating anything you find familiar in the Stargate universe. I create this work of fiction solely for entertainment purposes and to have some fun in my free time./b

A/N: Thanks soooo much for the reviews...I did not expect so many hits and reviews after such a short period of time. And like I said...reviews motivate me to write more.

I don't think I'll be able to update again this month after this chapter due to having assignments due. I have two major papers to write by the end of the month. Yay for being a 3rd year in University. (Little tid bit of info...I go to the same University that Amanda Tapping went to)

Hmm...maybe some background information since we have the age change and all. Dawn's off in University, and Sunnydale stayed around long enough for Buffy to go back to school and complete her degree. Since she was doing well in Psychology I think she would have continued with that.

Anyway...enough of my babbling ... here is Chapter 2.

bChapter 2/b

i"Give me time, and I may be the first Wicca to do all my conjuring in fresh pine scent."/i

Buffy was sitting back in a swivel chair, her hair dangling down the back. Sometimes she would just sit there, and others she would swivel around in circles. Bottom line, Buffy was bored. Willow knew just how much Buffy was bored, but she continued on with what she was doing. Once upon a time there was a time where Willow would have just zapped the computer with her mojo and get all the info she needed. But, ever since she tried to end the world and completed her magical rehab, Willow swore never to abuse her power like that. Instead, she would rely on her good old fashion hacking skills to dig into the life of Buffy's brother.

"So why can't you keep 'Summers'?" Willow asked in conversation, distracting Buffy from the hacking taking so long.

"I could of, still could. But there was this whole submitting a petition to change my name and then waiting for a court date which could take weeks. And then I would have to redo all the paperwork for my passport and I'd have to wait longer for that. I'll probably get it changed eventually, I'm just not in a hurry to wait." Buffy explained, and then she looked up when she realized something, "Oh god, my initial are now 'B.J.' I never win."

"At least you don't sound like a fish anymore." Willow commented offhanded, referring to Buffy's old initials of B.A.S. which one could say bass.

"When did I sound like a fish?" Buffy clearly didn't get it. They both turned away from that strand of the conversation and moved on.

"Have you talked to Dawn about all this?" Willow had stopped what she was doing on the computer; it was in the middle of a search or something.

Buffy then found her hands very interesting to look at, "Yeah, she thinks the whole thing's weird, just as I do. I mean, it's not like it changes anything really. My birth parents are dead, Mom's dead, Dad's well...who cares. I know who my family is, that's all that matters. I just want to know if Daniel is ok, that's he's lived a normal happy life is all."

The computer made a beep noise and Willow turned back to what she was doing. "We're not going to get caught by doing this are we?" Buffy asked.

"I'm starting to get into some government stuff, but we're safe. I've been running a few sub-routines to mask my hacking. If anyone notices, they best they will get is someone in China looking them up, or half a dozen other locations." Willow typed away at the keys some more, "Hmmm, looks like your brother's been working for the government. He's an Archaeologist."

Buffy moved her chair to be closer to the computer, on the screen she saw a personnel file with a picture on it. Buffy was confused when she saw the picture, somehow he looked familiar. Without his glasses he looked like a man she ran into only a few short days before Sunnydale collapsed. It had been just after Buffy got voted off the island; she was walking the streets of the suburbs. At the time she found it odd for a man to be alone out on the streets at night when everyone was scurrying around trying to get out of the city. He didn't say anything to her, he just watched her. There was a brief moment when Buffy though he might have been the First just keeping tabs on her. But usually the First liked to take the form of someone she knew.

"I recognized him, I saw a few times in Sunnydale just a few days before it collapsed. Hell I saw him while I was running for the bus. I thought he was the First at first, but there was just something about him. I couldn't put my figure on it, but he felt...familiar." Buffy said to her best friend. "Can you get me his email address?"

Daniel was in his office, surrounded by musty old books with other various notebooks as well. Sam was still doing her computer thing and so SG-1 was on stand down for the time being. Daniel usually used this opportunity to catchy up on the year's worth of stuff that he missed out while he was ascended.

Without looking at the time, Daniel could tell it was late at night, or early morning. He took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to gather his thoughts. Sam walked into his office as he put his glasses back on. "Hey Sam, you still up?"

"Yeah, I got a lock on who ever put a search on you. I talked to Agent Barrett to confirm it was just a rouge NID cell that was curious about your return. It's all been taken care of." Sam explained.

"Well, that's good. Are you heading home now?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Teal'c still on the mend so it's not like we'll go off world for a bit. You should go home to." Sam grimaced after saying that, "Sorry, I forgot you haven't gotten a new place yet."

"Yeah, I should look into that. I just...I still can't shake this feeling that I'm still forgetting something. I thought it was about saving Ry'ac and Bra'tac. But it's still nagging on me." Daniel confided.

"Well, get some sleep. It'll come to you eventually." Sam smiled and then left Daniel to his thoughts.

"Here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power ? Now. All of you. In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of guys that died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men...Make a choice, are you ready to be strong?"

Daniel was watching the final days of Sunnydale. Watching this blond haired young woman face the end of the world. And it killed him that he couldn't help; metaphorically speaking in fact that he was kind of dead already. Daniel also knew that this was a flash back to his ascended days, and that he was probably sleeping in his office on some musty old book at the SGC. But he had been here, to see this, to watch over this woman. To watch over Buffy.

Buffy, it was a name that he had forgotten, even before he died. He hadn't thought of her since he was ten years old, when tragedy stuck and his life changed forever. Now Daniel remembered, remembered his sister, remembered Buffy. This was why Daniel Jackson chose to help out Jack and try and stop Anubis. Because he saw that he almost lost his own sister and he could have helped.

The dream started to fade, and Daniel found himself in the middle of a desert. He missed Abydos. He turned around and Buffy was there, looking at him with her head cocked, obviously confused.

"Hi," Daniel said.

"Um, hi. What are you doing here?" Buffy asked him.

"Well, I suspect I'm dreaming." Daniel explained.

"But, this is imy/i dream." It was quiet for a moment, with neither one of them speaking. "It's probably just my subconscious at work, with finding out I'm adopted and that you're my brother and all."

"Oh, so you know about that now?" he asked as if they were having a regular casual conversation.

"Yeah, apparently my adoption was never really, real. Tried to get a passport and had issues. Found out about it that way. Why am I explaining this to you...you're just in my dream." Buffy started to get a little frustrated.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure this is my dream. We can't be both dreaming the same this." Daniel tried to think things through logically.

"You'd be surprised." Buffy trailed off, leaving Daniel trying to understand what she meant. "Oh, I know. I just sent you an email. If this is your dream you won't really get an email, and if this is my dream...I wouldn't have sent it? Wait...that's not right."

"If we are both dreaming this same dream, you will know when I return the email?" Daniel tried to follow Buffy's reasoning.

"See, you get me, because that's what I meant. I just found your email address, and well...I find out I have a brother, and I might be imposing, but I just want to know you."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not. Besides, I'm starting to think this is your dream." Buffy stated.

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I don't know what the heck that is." Buffy pointed to a direction behind Daniel. Daniel turned to find an active Stargate on a sand dune. "Well, I'm going to wake up now. Or at least get some non-dreaming sleep." Buffy announced and she disappeared.

Daniel then woke with a start, letting everything he had learned in the dream come to him. He had indeed fallen asleep in some book he was looking at. He quickly went to his computer and opened up his email inbox. Much to his disbelief that people could really share dreams unless one was ascended, there was a brand new email, from Buffy Summers.

A/N: :P I'll try to get me chapters to be longer in length...it's a goal!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon who created Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Brad Wright or Jonathan Glassner, or Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer or anyone else who earns hard earned money by creating anything you find familiar in the Stargate universe. I create this work of fiction solely for entertainment purposes and to have some fun in my free time.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"_No, you're dark-side intergalactic encyclopedia salesmen. Unfortunately, the home office hasn't been quite upfront with you."_

Her room was bright as Buffy woke up and stretched her arms up above her head. The bedroom she was staying in was facing east, so she knew that is was at least morning judging by where the sun was. She was internally glad she didn't sleep well into the afternoon again. She didn't like when she did that; when she did, it felt like she had no time to do anything, like she wasted time sleeping.

Buffy got up and out of bed and went to the bathroom like she did every time she woke up from sleeping. But, as soon as she went into the bathroom, Buffy came rushing out heading for the laptop she had in the room. Buffy had remembered her dream from last night. She felt a little silly about doing this. It seemed highly unlikely that she and her brother actually shared a dream. It was probably just all of this happening that pushed her subconscious into overdrive. She was checking anyway, with her hopes held high.

As soon as the laptop booted up, Buffy clicked on her email, her nerves racking as it took a few seconds to open. She had a few new emails, one from Xander sending her something funny to look at, one from Dawn checking in for the week, one from Giles with some update on thing overseas, and one from DJackson. Buffy bypassed all of her friends' emails and clicked in the one she wanted to read.

_Dear Buffy,_

_ I am so glad to have heard from you. It's funny I had the strangest dream last night where we were arguing over who's dream we were having. I know all this seems odd as we don't even know each other. Truth be told, I have thought about my baby sister since I was ten years old. I'm truly flattered that you would want to know me after all these years. I know I would welcome it. The only family I have is kind of a pseudo family, as our parents have died, and our grandfather Nickolas Ballad has gone into retirement in some remote location that no one could probably ever find him again. _

_I'm really glad you survived the unfortunate situation of Sunnydale. I was away for a while went it happened, so I didn't know about it until just recently. If you need anything, I will be more than happy to help. I would very much like to meet you in person, and get to know you for the young woman you are today. I will include my phone number at the bottom, but it's more than likely going to change soon as I am moving into a new place soon. Just don't forget to use the extension number. It's my work number and we're not really supposed to give it out for personal use._

_I hope to hear from you,_

_Daniel_

Buffy let go of the breath she forgot she was holding. On top of being glad that her new found brother returned her email so quickly, Buffy was also intrigued in the fact that they did indeed share that dream last night. Daniel had cleverly mentioned the dream without seeming too odd, in case she had no clue as to what he was talking about. Perhaps a call to Giles would help.

* * *

The phone rang, Daniel looked up from the text he was studying and just stared at the phone as it rang again. Finally he got up from the desk and walked over to where the phone was on another desk. His hand reached for the receiver but he was hesitant to pick it up, but he picked it up nonetheless. "Jackson," he announced into the mouth piece.

"Um, hi," a small voice came from the other end, "I mean, it's Buffy, or rather Buffy is me. This is Daniel Jackson right, like, there's not some other Jackson where ever you are. Can you please stop me from rambling?"

"You actually called." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Was I not supposed to?" she asked meekly.

Daniel quickly recovered, "No, I mean yes, I just wasn't expecting a call so soon."

"It's not that soon is it. I mean, I only found out I had been adopted a few weeks ago, so I've had some time to think things through until I found out about you. Like if was even a good idea to even bother you." Buffy went on, thankfully Daniel then interrupted her.

"I'm glad you did, call me…find me. Even though we haven't known each other, you're still family. And I would welcome that anytime." Somehow they could both hear each other smiles.

"I don't know about you," Buffy spoke again, "But that's about my sap quota for the day."

Daniel laughed, "Oh good, because I'm not that good at it." It was amazing how the both of them had accepted the situation without any trouble, or weirdness. "But there is one thing I'm curious about, it what was up with last night?"

"You mean the dream thing?" Buffy asked, she kind of didn't want to even bring it up. She hadn't talked to him long enough to gage his freak-out reaction at this point. But there would be no lying, not to Daniel, there may be skirting around the issues, but defiantly no lying. "I could tell you, but I don't know what your reaction would be. Mostly, I think you would think I'm crazy and I'm not too fond of being thought of it that notion."

"Try me."

Two little words, with so much of a big meaning. Buffy somehow felt like she could tell him everything. Well, not everything, but at least the start of everything. "Ok, but if you call me crazy, I'm hanging up the phone!"

"Fair enough," Daniel agreed.

"I think it was magic." Buffy admitted.

"Magic?"

"Yes, or some sort of mystical connection. I mean, the cause was mystical last time I shared a dream with anyone." Buffy told him, matter of fact like. Daniel was silent, he was thinking but Buffy started to panic, "You're thinking I'm crazy, aren't you. This is totally a 'I think you're crazy' silent pause."

"No, no, no, no, I defiantly do not think you are crazy. It was a 'I'm processing things' silent pause. Trust me, this is not the weirdest thing that I've dealt with." He reassured her.

"Really? You're not some occultist wannabe Watcher are you?" Buffy asked offhand, "Don't answer that, you wouldn't know what I mean."

"Watcher? Hmm….I've heard that term before." Daniel went into thinking mode again.

"You have?" Buffy sounded skeptical.

"I think it was before I was approached for my current job. Someone approached me about a job in England, something to do with being a Watcher. I turned them down because I felt I was being patronized, especially with my line of research back then." Daniel explained as he searched him memory banks.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Oh, I had this crazy notion that the pyramids in Egypt were landing pads for alien spaceships." Daniel continued. He received an odd look from the person standing at his office door.

"Not talking to reporters are we Danny?" Jack announced his presence and Daniel swiveled in his chair to turn to the door where Jack now stood. Jack had been joking around; he knew that Daniel would not be talking to reporters, but he was concerned about him talking on the phone about things in his past.

Daniel covered the receiver of the phone, "No, Jack. I'm talking to my sister."

"You have a sister? Since when?" in all the years that he knew Daniel, not once did he mention a sister. Various mind control thought when through his head.

"Since I was ten," he answered and then tried to wave his best friend away so that he could continue his conversation with Buffy. But Jack wouldn't have been doing his job if hadn't pushed things further. He walked further into the room, more specifically up the phone, and pushed the speakerphone button. "JACK!"

"Jack?" Buffy voice now radiated from the speaker on the phone.

"Sorry, Buffy, my overcurious friend had put you on speakerphone." Daniel explained.

"Just looking out for ya Dannyboy"

"You're not going to get in trouble are you? I know you said in your email that you weren't supposed to use your work phone for personal use." Buffy sounded worried.

"Nah, I use my phone for personal use all the time." Jack admitted with a grin, sitting down in a spare chair.

"Buffy, Jack; Jack, Buffy." Daniel introduced lamely.

"Uh, hi," Buffy said. "Should I call back later?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Jack said. Daniel knew that Jack would leave things be once his curiosity was satisfied. "So, where've you been all this time? There's been no mention of a sister before."

"Unaware in California." Buffy responded, not to keen on being grilled.

"He's harmless Buffy. He's just looking out for me." Daniel assured her. "She's from Sunnydale, California."

"D'oh, bad luck," Jack responded, he had heard about the now sinkhole that was a town.

"Good riddance I say, Sunnydale was just horrible all the way round. I found out that I had been adopted when I tried to apply for a passport. Most of my important documents when down with Sunnydale. I was one of the last people to evacuate before it all happened."

Suddenly there was a load pitch tone from the phone speaker, like the connection had been suddenly disconnected. Worried Daniel picked up the phone again to see if was just the speaker or if the connection had been really severed. Daniel looked to Jack as he put down the phone, they were both confused. Jack took the phone from Daniel and pushed a series of numbers to basically *69 the call. Nothing, just a tone followed by a 'We're sorry…' recorded message.

"Maybe the phone's got knocked out where she is?" Jack suggested.

No sooner where they going to investigate if that was the cause of the sudden disconnection of the call, when a bright light encased to the room, a beaming light from the Asgard beams, and a small blond, looking slightly perturbed, was left standing in the room. "Ok, my level of weird just got weirder. That was an alien, and little grey alien dude." Buffy turned to see Daniel and Jack standing there, gaping at her. Jack noticed her stance, she was in fight mode.

"What the hell just happened? And where the hell am I?"

* * *

A/N: thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad many people are enjoying this story. I apologize for being so long to write the new chapter, but it is that time in the semester where I have a gazillion papers due and exams to study for.

And yes, I am evil enough to leave you with a cliff hanger. I have many wonderful ideas planned out for this story, so stick around. And please, review some more….it's fuel for the muse!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon who created Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Brad Wright or Jonathan Glassner, or Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer or anyone else who earns hard earned money by creating anything you find familiar in the Stargate universe. I create this work of fiction solely for entertainment purposes and to have some fun in my free time.

* * *

A/N: I feel like a horrible author…..but life goes on. It's May, so I'm done school for the summer so I can work on creative things. I've been watching a ton of Stargate to get my muse going. Hopefully you all will be satisfied with what will happen with this story. I think I've started this chapter three or four times over the last couple months trying to get it right.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_"Don't tell me I cannot go, With a wound that refuses to mend."_

* * *

"What the hell just happened? And where the hell am I?" Buffy didn't like the look of her surroundings. It was only slightly better than where she had been just seconds before, snatched away from her bedroom, but it got points taken off for looking like some sort of military bunker. Before her was her brother that she recognized without a problem, and an older man whom she assumed was the 'Jack' she heard on the other end of the phone conversation. Both looked perplexed of her sudden appearance.

"Buffy?" Daniel called to her, "Where were you just now" his hands were out, trying to appear friendly and reassuring.

"Hell if I know, great big room with dark windows, oh, and this little demon that looks like a Roswell alien." Buffy told him, her stance never wavering, ready to act at a moment's notice. There was something about this place that was setting off her spidy-senses. Like there was something calling out to her, whether it was something to slay or not was another question.

"So, what, the Asgard have a beaming service now?" Jack griped, "Global taxi service, could get rich off that idea."

"Jack!" Daniel scolded, "Buffy, did he say anything to you before you came here?"

"What? You're joking right? I get abducted and you want to know if it said anything?" Buffy stared at him in disbelief.

"Before, on the phone, you were talking about magic, a supernatural explanation for what we experienced last night. You have an open mind, so just keep it open. We've dealt with this sort of alien before, I'm sure you were in no danger."

"Damn right I was in no danger, threw my phone right at its noggin, knocked it out before it could think about doing anything." Buffy told them.

"You knocked out an Asgard with your cell phone?" Jack merely repeated, clarifying the situation.

"Daniel, just tell me what's going on." Buffy pleaded.

"Right now, you are in a top-secret military base…." Daniel started.

"Just great, what I need, more top-secret commandos to deal with…" Buffy muttered.

"Daniel, she's not cleared to know anything," Jack interrupted, "We need to inform Hammond about this."

Daniel sighed, knowing that Jack was right, he was about to spill the beans and break protocol. "I'm sorry Buffy, I will tell you everything, but we need to let the base commander know about this before I can say anything."

"I've dealt with top-secret military projects before; I'm not too keen with the idea." Buffy admitted.

"Trust me, it'll be fine,"

* * *

_Thousands of years ago_

She opened her eyes for the first time, her surrounding came to her vividly. "Aella, are you alright, I thought for sure you were dead." A man was at her side, inquiring about her health, or rather the health of Aella, the host. It took a few moments to search through some of the memories of the host, some of which were the last; one word kept coming to her, screaming to her, Slayer. This man was her keeper, who watched over her while she battled.

"Where are we?" she inquired, keeping up pretenses.

"We are home, in Sparta." Theoklés responded, his name coming to her mind. "You were injured in battle. The uprising was a success, we are free from the tyranny of Ra. The doorway to hell has been buried. Tell me Aella, how is it you are alive? You were surly dead; I brought you home to be buried when you drew breath once more."

This news was most troubling, Ra had fled this planet. Perhaps there was still a way. With speed she grabbed the man's throat, her eye's flashed with might and her voice change, "The host is dead, this hok'taur body is mine." And with a twist she snapped his neck. Somehow she needed to get back to Egypt and get off this planet.

_Sometime later_

The mothership orbited around a planet, barely habitable with the remnants of a temple to Ra still stood. The planet had undergone terra-forming and failed. She peered from the window at the grey world, filled with clouds and lightning. "You are afraid of me. Do I intimidate you that much?" she asked Ra who was seated on his throne. He said nothing except to dismiss the servants and Jaffa. "I cannot say I did not see this was to come."

She had chosen the name Theia, it had seemed fitting, a Greek work for goddess and a Titan among their stories. Mother of the sun. For all purposes she was Ra's mother, the queen that birthed him so many years ago. Her host, Aella, had killed her original host, therefore her implantation into Aella had been retribution of sorts.

"You are too powerful, I've heard whispers of your intent to leave, start a new generation." Ra responded. "It is trouble enough to keep the System Lord's in check. I will not be undermined."

"So I am to suffer the same fate as Hathor?"

"You have served your purpose, mother queen", Ra got up from his throne and moved closer, "I cannot afford to have you go about freely. You are far too dangerous."

"The time will time my child when you meet your end, and you will have wished you killed me when you had the chance."

_Just after the spell to Call the Slayers_

A rush fell over Theia, a surge of power, causing her to awake from her slumber in her sarcophagus prison. Something called to her blood, beckoning her. Storms crashed outside her prison, which was different since she awoke last. It would seem that the temple structure had finally succumbed to the weather, the sarcophagus now exposed to the elements. It was then she saw that the sarcophagus was no longer powered, perhaps an escape was possible. She pushed against her prison with all the strength she had in her. It was not easy, but finally the doors to her prison slipped open, as smalls as an opening that was needed to slip her fingers through and pry them open even further with more strength.

Fresh air filled her senses, well 'fresh' in the sense that it was new air, but not necessarily desirable. Theia may very well have been freed from her prison, but if she didn't find a way from this harsh planet, she would surely parish. Rising from the sarcophagus, she observed her surroundings. The temple was halfway towards its collapse, given a few more years it would surely have fallen on top of her sarcophagus truly entrapping her forever.

Outside was a harsh grey windy desert with no sand, just rock as far as the eye could see. A glint of something metal caught her eye to the left. She quickly went to investigate and found a small cargo ship partly buried.

* * *

Buffy was staring at the big grey metal rind through the window of the conference room. The moment she saw the thing, she knew it was what was making her spidy-senses go off. Buffy had calmed down awhile ago, after lengthy explanations and phone calls to Willow and others to make sure they didn't freak out when they discovered she was missing without taking her clothes and things. At first she didn't want to believe any of it, but she had to remind herself what others thought about the supernatural. The uncanny wish to believe anything else but the truth in order to protect oneself. She had made it a study while she was finishing University.

"Ok, so, I get that there's this Stargate which is able to send people across the Universe, and that the Asgard are good aliens; I just don't understand what they would want with me." Buffy was asking for the umpteenth time.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't knocked out the little guy, you would already know the answer." Jack said, being his usual smart ass self while doodling on a pad of note paper.

"Like I've said before, it was a reaction. In my world hesitation leads to death, and that goes against the number one rule." Buffy explained.

"I'm curious, you've very reluctant to talk farther about 'your world' Ms. Jackson," General Hammond was sitting at the head of the conference table closest to his office door as per usual.

"Well General, where most people would think you're crazy when you say that you run a top-secret facility for intergalactic space travel, most feel pretty much the same way when I say that vampires and demons exist on Earth."

"And your some mystical Slayer," his voice was dripping with skepticism.

"This is what goes though everyone's mind when they learn about something unnatural to them. They are skeptical and doubtful. Do you know how many people went into the ER back in Sunnydale with barbeque fork accident to the jugular rather than say they were attacked by a vampire. You don't want to believe that such a threat exists on Earth, especially when you got a different variety of evil out there in space." Buffy was actually surprised at her level of intellectual conversation just now. Other than with Willow, these types of conversations were hard to come by. Usually, talk was about what kind of boots are easier to slay in and what kind of weapons work efficiently against what. "Look, other than bringing you all into a dangerous graveyard in the middle of the night putting your lives all at risk, there really is no other way to prove to you that I'm telling you the truth." Buffy thought for a moment, "Unless, you could ask some questions about an army operation that was running in Sunnydale a few years back, codename: Initiative. You may run into some walls, but just tell them Buffy Summers sent you."

"I think I will." Hammond said, which sounded more like a threat than anything. He must be from Texas or something, Buffy thought. He got up and went to his office and closed the door.

"He's really a teddy-bear once you get to know him," Jack offered. "So you slay vampires, what's that like?"

At the other end of the conference table, bright lights appeared as an Asgard beamed down from his ship in his little chair. "Greetings,"

"Thor, ol'buddy ol'pal. How's the noggin?" Jack greeted.

"Better." Thor replied with a head nod and then looked to Buffy, "I must apologized for taking you from you residence is such a manner, I must admit when hearing you were one of the last people to evacuate the point of origin, I moved to action more quickly that I would normally."

"Buffy, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," Daniel explained to his sister.

Buffy couldn't believe she was actually meeting an alien from outer space. "Uh, hi, it's ok. I'm just I hit you in the head with my phone, it was just instinct. I'm Buffy Summers, I mean Buffy Jackson. Sorry, still getting used to the name thing. So, what was with the 'Beam me up Scotty' deal?"

Thor blinked a few times, but chose to ignore the pop culture reference. "As I said, I was listening to your communications; you said you were the last out of a place called Sunnydale, the place of origin of a power surge we detected a few months ago. What do you know of it?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment, could he mean Willow's spell or the Amulet thingy Spike used to close the Hellmouth. The Amulet only had a local effect so it had to be the Slayer Spell, "The only thing I could think of is a spell."

"A spell?" Daniel asked.

"Sorry, I don't know how much you know about Earth," she said to Thor, "But there is great evil here, vampires and demons…"

"I am aware." Thor replied.

"Really?" Jack butted in, "well that's interesting."

"A few months ago I was involved in a battle with a being known as The First Evil. The First had been wiping out all the girls in the world that had then potential to be called as the next Slayer so that there would be no more Slayers after we did." Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that Daniel wanted to know more about the Slayer, "I'll tell you the origins of the Slayer later Daniel. Anyway, we were faced with an army of uber-vamps, so we found a way to Call all potentials Slayers. It was a massive spell that's effects are seen all around the world. That could be what you detected."

"Remarkable, who was responsible for this, spell?" Thor asked.

"Why?" Buffy was suspicious of his intentions.

"This, spell, not only had an effect on your planet, but had reached the outskirts of this galaxy. A ship of Replicators had been on the outskirts and had been completely immobilized by this energy. We were able to ascertain the location of the origin of energy and found it on Earth." Thor replied.

"So you think that this spell could lead to the defeat of the Replicators?" Daniel asked.

"Repli-what?" Buffy looked lost.

"Evil robot-machines that never dies and consume all in its path." Daniel explained quickly.

"Yes, such energy could turn the tide in the war against the Replicators."

"Well then I think you should talk to Willow about that, she's the Wicca with the mojo.

* * *

A/N: Well….that's all you're getting for now. Next chapter Buffy will meet Teal'c and Sam.


End file.
